winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 611/Script
Broken Dreams Intro/Recap Narrator: After meeting Selina, Bloom's childhood friend, the Winx explored the Alfea Greenhouse in hope of finding more clues about Eldora, but there search was cut short when Selina place a spell on a plant turning them into monster. After a fail attempt to rescue Flora, Bloom left Alfea in order to believe in her self again. Scene: One of Cloud Tower's Classroom Icy: So, you want to enroll at the Cloudtower college for witches? Witch #1: Yes, I have strong leadership skills. Icy: So, what's your most wicked spell? Witch #1: I can turn anybody into a monster. Icy: Hmm, show us. On her! Witch 1: But Jasmine is my best friend! Icy: Witches don't do friendship. Rejected! Darcy: Bye, bye! Stormy: Later! Icy: Next! Lazuli: My name is Lazuli. I am a fairy. I mean I was a fairy. What I meant to say was... Icy: You're boring me! What have you got? Out with it! Lazuli: Hair Cages! And I'm not afraid of using them on my friends! Stormy: That's it? Weird! Icy: Next! Witch #2: I'm... Icy: Stop! Sisters, who does she remind you of? Darcy and Stormy: Bloom!! Darcy: Rejected! Icy: Speaking of poor sad Bloom, now's the perfect time to get her! Stormy: Agreed! Tell your friends to leave! You're officially a student of Cloudtower! Lazuli: I won't let you down! I promise! Don't worry! I'll set you both free! Scene: One of Alfea's Hallway Griselda: Hmm, everything seems to be in order. Attendance, check! Room inspection, check! Classical music? I better go and look. Scene: Alfea's Gym Aisha: The next bar only appears if you believe you can do it. Very good Roxy! Three more times and you can move to level 2. You're doing great! Griselda: Ahem, hem. Aisha: Oh Ms. Griselda! Welcome to the official inauguration of my gym! Nex: Hi! Griselda: Specialists and fairies working out together? I don't think that is appropriate. Aisha: Well, with Bloom's gone, we could all use a little distraction. Griselda: Yes, it is good to see everyone in better spirits. Carry on, Aisha. Aisha: Okay girls, let's get started! Stella: Time out! I need a break! Tecna and Musa: Huh? Stella: You know, I think a style adjustment might improve our training. Aisha: Stella, we're here to focus on one thing only: endurance. Stella: But why not train with wings? It'll be more authentic that way. Now, that's better! Come on girls! Musa: They're kinda big, Stella. Stella: But fabulous, right? Now step and spin and three and spin and reach and extend! Tecna: It was a good idea in theory. Stella: I see your point. The wings need to be smaller! Aisha: Stella, stop! Stella: Huh? Stop what? Aisha: If we want to beat the Trix, we need to step it up. Enough fooling around! Stella: I'm not! I was just trying to help, Aisha. I'm sorry if you think I'm just fooling around. Musa: It'll be fine. Tecna: We'll talk to her. Come on Musa. Stella! Musa: Wait up! Flora: Let's go back to Eldora's greenhouse and keep looking for clues. Aisha: No offense Flora, but I'd rather keep training. Flora: I'll be there if you change your mind. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Lockette: Oh poor Aisha! Without Bloom, the Winx Club isn't the same anymore. Amore: Chin up, Lockette! It'll be okay. Lockette: But I can feel Bloom is sad too. She needs us! And I miss her so much! Pixies, I'm going to Gardenia! Amore: We'll all go! Scene: Alfea's Gym Nex: Great gym, Aisha. Aisha: Glad you like it. Roy: You know what might cheer you up? Rollerblading with us? Nex: Let's see if you can pass me! Aisha: Oh, a challenge, huh? You sure about this? Then let's do this the right way! Roy: Sweet! Nex: Pretty impressive! Aisha: Okay, let's do this! On your mark, get set go! So long, guys! Roy: Wow! You are good Aisha! Aisha: Not so bad yourself, hotshot. Roy: Seriously, you're amazing at a lot of things. Nex: Alright. Time to dismount. Let's do this! Aisha, you and are jumping this thing. Ready? Aisha: Ready! Nex: 1.. Roy: Right behind ya! Nex: 3... Jump! Aisha: Perfect timing! Nex:'''And perfect landing! Scene: Bloom's Bedroom '''Mike: Look sweetheart, I've been working on some magic of my own. Wait for it... ta-da! Bloom: Good one dad. Mike: Thanks, honey. How about a joke? Vanessa: Sometimes we just need to figure things out for ourselves. And I'm sure you will, Bloom. Scene: Cloud Tower Acheron: If you don't stop the Winx, they could find Eldora. Selina: I know Acheron, but if I just- Darcy: Honey, we're home! Stormy: Your plan to get Bloom all on her own worked like a charm! Icy: Congratulations, Selina. And now it's time to unleash an attack! Show us Bloom! Oh poor sad Bloom! Darcy: She's back home on Earth. Typical! Selina: Earth? Well I know just the story to tell. Once upon a time darkness was everlasting on Earth. This is the story of the Children of the Night. Legendarium! Vampires of Gladstock take over Gardenia and eliminate Bloom! Scene: One of Gardenia's Street Man: Awesome looks guys! You all must be going to the Gardenia goth ball. Male lead vampire: Appetizer now, or feast later? Female vampire: Feast later. Man: Woah... easy bro! Scene: Alfea's Greenhouse Flora: Plants, I need your help. Don't be afraid to speak up. Venus Flytrap: Why, hello Flora. Plants: Hello Flora! Nice to meet you. Hi! Hello Flora! Great to see ya! Flora: Does anyone know what type of flower this is? Or where it grows? Venus Flytrap: Hmm never seen it before. It could be a hermit flower that lives alone in the mountains. Anyone else? Plants: You? Nope not me. No idea. Tendril: Oh Flora! Over here! Me! Oh oh pick me! Flora: Yes! You in the back! Tendril: That flower is called Lenugia. Oh it's very rare. And it only grows in one place. Flora: And where is that? Tendril: In a place on Earth, called Gardenia. Flora: Gardenia? *Flashback* Lu Wei: ''' Actually she always spoke about retiring to a place surrounded by her favorite flower. *End of flashback* '''Flora: Tendril, do you know exactly where in Gardenia the Lenugia grows? Tendril: I'm afraid not, Fairy of Nature. I have no idea! No idea at all! Flora: That's okay. I'll find it! Scene: Aisha's Bedroom Tecna: Knock, knock. Someone's here to see you. Musa: Come on, Stella! Stella: Hmph! Aisha: Do you have something you want to say to me, Stella? Stella: Yes. Yes! Why are you so bossy? Aisha: I thought you were gonna apologize. Stella: Me? Why would I apologize to you? Tecna: Uh, Stella, remember what we talked about? Stella: All I remember is that Aisha was out of line! Flora: Winx, I have great news! Aisha: Oh please! You have us stopping every five seconds just to dress up! Stella: Who do you think you are? Aisha: Who do you think you are? Stella and Aisha: I'm right! Flora: Girls. Girls! That's enough! Musa: Flora? Flora: Eldora's flower grows in Gardenia! Musa: Gardenia? No way! Flora: Yes! This is a sign that we need to be with Bloom no matter what! *Kiko whimpering* Stella: Aww, don't worry Kiko. We're going to see Bloom very soon. Aisha: Kiko's not the only one who misses Bloom. Stella: I know I'm not myself Aisha and I'm sorry for overreacting. Will you forgive me? Aisha: Of course. I'm sorry too, Stella. Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Bloom: What happened to Selina? We used to be so close. We always played for hours in the Forest of Flowers. Wait, that's it! The Forest of Flowers! That's Eldora's flower! The Fairy Godmother lives right here in Gardenia! Scene: One of Gardenia's Street Lockette: What's happening? Fashion Rag Girl #1: Our costumes are totally gonna win! Amore: Everyone looks so scary! Fashion Rag Girl #1: Your costumes are incredible! Fashion Rag Girl #2: How are you flying like that? Lockette: What do you mean? Fashion Rag Girl #1: Ha I get it! Your staying in character. See you at the Goth Ball! Bye! Fashion Rag Girl #2: Bye! Scary dancing man: Boo! Chatta: I don't know about the goth part, but a party sounds like fun! Amore: I'm sensing a strong dark presence. Look! Lockette: Let's follow them! Amore: But not too closely! Scene: Gardenia Goth Ball Chatta: This is fun, watch this! Cherie, Caramel and Piff: Yay! Lockette: Did you forget we're following those weird guys? Chatta: What was that? I can't hear you! Hey are you alright? Pixies, what's going on? Male lead vampire: You all belong to us now. Female vampire: We are the Children of the Night. Hypnotized citizens: Children of the Night, we are in your command. Male lead vampire: Together we'll take over this city and eliminate our enemy, Bloom! Lockette: ''' They're after Bloom! We must do something! '''Amore: Lockette, stop! Lockette: You will do no such thing! Help! Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Bloom: Lockette! She's in danger! Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Bloomix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *End of Bloomix Transformation.* Scene: Gardenia Goth Ball Lockette: Phew, that was close! Children of the... Chatta: Aaaa...!!! Lockette: Thanks, Chatta. Female vampire: You little creatures will be perfect for our army. Bloom: Not a chance! Chatta: Bloom! Your town is so strange! Bloom: Pixies, follow me! Quickly! We need to get out of here! Scene: One of Gardenia's Street Bloom: How did you end up at the Gardenia Goth Ball anyway? Lockette: Well, we wanted to come cheer you up. Chatta: And then ended up around a bunch of kids in desperate need of a manicure! Amore: They call themselves Children of the Night. Bloom: But they only exist in stories... The Legendarium! Chatta: Uh-oh here they come! Bloom: They are stronger than I thought. Lockette: You don't scare me! We did it! Bloom: Looks like we're still not out of danger yet, Lockette. Lockette: But if we beat all the vampires, shouldn't everyone else be back to normal? Chatta: Wake up! Can you here me? Why aren't they waking up? Lockette: Because, they're back! Not good, not good, not good! Oh Bloom! Scene: Aisha's Bedroom Musa: Guys, can you feel that? Stella: This can only mean one thing. Aisha: The pixies are in danger! Scene: One of Gardenia's street Bloom: Pixies, I've got this! We have to save Gardenia. But how? Ending Narrator: With the vampires on the attack in Gardenia, Bloom and the pixies are in danger and in despite need backup. Unaware of the danger, the Winx show up looking for Bloom, but encounter the vampires. The Winx must band together once again to protect the city of Gardenia and defeat the Children of the Night. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts